Found You!
by starjumper
Summary: The flock was split up 10 years ago when Max was 16 and she was a experiment again. Now she's finally gotten out and she's out to find the flock. Oh and there's a new guy in town planning to wipe out all the weak called 'Recovery'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so here's a story I just thought about. I was thinking '**_**If the flock was split up what jobs would they take.'**_** And I made up this story.**

**Ages:**

**Max- 26**

**Fang- 26**

**Iggy- 26**

**Nudge- 23**

**Gazzy- 20**

**Angel- 18**

**Begin...**

I ran as fast as I could away from tall white fortress I was held for the last 10 years. My heart was beating in my ears as I ran through the dense forest. I heard gun shots in the background and ran for my life as I looked for a clearing. Even a cliff would do.

I pulled to a stop in front of a drop and looked back to see nothing but I could still hear them. They were close and they knew I was cornered. I ran to the edge of the cliff and looked over at the long drop to the hard ground.

_I haven't flown in 10 years. Can I still do it?_ I asked myself and closed my eyes trying to remember what I did to fly like I used to.

_Bang!_ A bullet whizzed past my ear and I jumped. I looked back to see the Eraser on the edge of the tree line. This was it. I had to fly.

I jumped of the cliff feeling the air on my face then spread my wings and with a small flap I was moving my wings up... and then down. Another bullet came and flew past my ear. I climbed quickly towards the clouds until I was above them then allowed myself a rest.

"Which way now Max?" I said to myself looking at the blue sky. I looked east and decided it was the best way to go. I moved below the clouds and gently made my way east until I saw a town and then landed in the bushes just on the outskirts. As soon as I landed the sweet aroma of cookies drifted to my nose and I remembered Mum.

She always used to bake us cookies. I sighed and looked through the bushes towards the little house where the smell was coming from. I looked closely in the window to see who was there and saw a woman with black hair pulling a tray out of the oven. Then I saw another woman with black hair standing behind her and talking.

"It's been so long since any of them visited us. What do you think happened?" The other woman said while I was suffering with amnesia: they looked so familiar.

"I don't know Ella. I am worried but what can we do if there captured." The other woman said.

Wait! Ella! It was Ella and Mum! I knew I recognized that scent.

I pushed the bushes running to the back door and banging on it until Ella opened it.

"Max?" She said astounded. I jumped foreword and wrapped my arms around her.

"Ella! I can't believe it's you!" I yelled and squeezed her tightly.

"Ella, who is it?" I heard mum yell from the kitchen. She came through the doorway and looked at me. "Mum!" I yelled and hugged her before she could even say my name.

"Max it's you." She gasped and wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you guys so much and I missed Fang and Iggy and Nudge and Gazzy and Angel too." I said sounding a bit like Nudge. I pulled back to see her face in despair. "What's wrong?"

"They're not with you?" She asked.

"Yeah I thought-"I said then remembered what they were saying. "I-"I started again but remembered hearing some scientist talking when I was 16 and had just been captured.

"_We need to spread them out. Put them all over America."The scientist said._

"_What about this one?" The eraser asked_

"_Keep her here. We have some testing in order for her." The scientist replied._

"Max?" Ella said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"They've been split up and spread across America. " I said. "I remember-"I stopped and felt my eyes water but pushed back the tears. I was a grown woman now and I had to act strong.

"Max, what about you? Where were you for the past ten years?" My mum asked.

"Um... Can we sit down?" I said. Mum nodded and we sat down in the lounge room.

I told them everything: The experiments, the test... how I escaped.

"_Hey piggy, time for some blood test." Said an Eraser opening the door. He came closer leaving the door open._

_This was my chance. I had promised myself that I wouldn't turn 30 in this place and this was my chance to full fill that promise. I hadn't fought in years but I could still do it. I got him square in the chest and he fell to the ground. _

"_That was easier." I said and ran into the hallway._

"_Hey you!" Yelled a scientist. I Turned and sprinted away from him. I remember seeing a fire escape plan before and I knew that this door ahead was the way out. _

_I burst through the door and ran into the forest._

_I was out!_

"That's horrible." Ella gasped. I swallowed a lump in my throat and looked at the news report on the TV.

"I need to find the flock. There's a new guy in town and he's planning on taking us all out." I said staring at the muted TV. A man with black hair, dark eyes and olive skin came up on the screen. There were microphones in front of him and his mouth was moving.

_Fang!_ I thought.

"Turn the sound up!" I yelled. Ella jumped and grabbed the remote turning the mute off. The sound of camera clicks came and a man's voice in the background.

"How did you find her?" The reporter yelled.

"Easy, she never wanted to move to Miami. She enjoyed her old home so we found her old house and then found her across the room in the local park." He said in his Fang way.

A tag-thing came up the bottom saying _'Nicholas Randall- Miami Missing Persons Unit'._

I turned to Mum and Ella and examined their shocked faces.

"I'm going to Miami!" I announced.

**A/N: First Chapter Done! **

**Ooh... Fang's a detective. Suit's him sort of: Dark coats and a creepy but hot vibe. **

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter already!**

**Yes I'm that awesome. Unlike Evil Robina -_-.**

"But you can't fly there after 10 years of not flying. You're still panting from flying here." Ella reasoned. I noticed I was breathing heavily and calmed down my breaths.

"Ok, fine. What do you propose?" I said after failing at calming my breaths down.

"You take a plane. I'll go book the ticket. First class, Max?"Mum asked before I could reject.

"Ok." I sighed "Wait! Just me!" I said.

"I have work tomorrow and Ella has to go to her course tomorrow for her final exam." Mum said.

"Okay, I mean, it's just Fang. It's not like a he's a complete stranger. He'll recognize me, right?" I mumbled to myself. Ella was giggling a bit and looking at me.

"Of course he will." She said. "And I highly doubt he has a girlfriend." She laughed and walked off. I sighed and sat down on the couch staring at the weather report.

"Max! We have some clothes here for you!" Ella yelled. I ran up towards Mum's room and walked in to see she had a heap of clothes laid out on the bed.

"Um... okay." I said looking at the clothes.

"Okay this for the flight." She chucked a pair of jeans at me and a red T-shirt. "And this for your reunion." She said chucking nice top and skinny black jeans at me.

"Do you think this is really necessary?" I asked.

"Of course." She said. "Fangs a grown man now." She said.

"I'll go put them on. Can I use the shower?' I asked.

"Please don't start this again." She rolled her eyes. "I think mum would let a robber use her shower. Now hurry up." She pushed me out of the room. I walked into the shower and turned the water on. As I waited for the warm water to come through I placed the clothes on the bathroom counter.

"I can't believe I remember how to turn a shower on." I murmured to myself turning on some of the cold water and pulling my night gown over my head. I jumped into the shower letting the warm water run over my head and wings.

-= (Line) =-

"Feel better?" Mum asked giving me a backpack as I walked into the kitchen.

"Much, when are we going?" I asked.

"Now, come on. Fang needs you." Ella said walking me out the front door.

"But-"I started and Mum put a cookie in my hand. I smiled and started eating it. I got in the car and the car started.

We were on our way!

-= (Line) =-

On the plane I had a seat next to a man with brown hair and green eyes who was reading some type of report.

"Hi," I said and he looked up at me, "my name's Max." I said putting out my hand. He shook it and smiled.

"Mark, nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand.

"What are you going to Miami for?" I asked him.

"I'm meeting Nicholas Randall, he's a friend." Mark said.

"The Miami missing persons unit Nicholas?" I said almost jumping out of my seat.

"Yeah him. Do you know him?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, he's a friend. I know him from... high school." I corrected myself before it was too late.

"Really, then you're probably his only lady friend." He laughed. I felt a bit better by that: He didn't have a girlfriend.

"I moved schools when I was 16 and we haven't seen each other since." I said. It was the truth, well the last part.

-= (Line) =-

"Good morning passengers we are taking a short break in Austin due to a small fuel leakage. Please buckle up." Said a rather perky flight attendant over the speakers.

"I hate planes." I mumbled and put my seat belt on.

I felt the plane tilt downwards and my ears popped like crazy. I. HATE. PLANES.

The plane landed and was pulled to the gate then the door opened and a bunch of men in black clothes with shields and guns came in. They moved to a man with black hair and blue eyes and started yelling at him.

"Get down on the ground and put your hands up!" Yelled the men. He put his hands up and slowly got up. Then a man in a suit and tie moved in between the men and pulled the bag from under the seat. He opened it and examined it closely.

The man in a suit had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

_Just like Gazzy_, I thought and sighed. The man pulled out a red wire and smiled.

"I'm glad that was the right wire." He smiled. He turned towards me and I noticed something familiar.

"Gazzy..." I said shocked. Fang used his name from back when we went to school I wonder if Gazzy did too. What was his name again?

_Zephyr _I remembered and jumped up sprinting after him.

"Zephyr!" I yelled when I saw him through the crowd. I ran after him quicker and got closer and closer. "Zephyr!" I yelled louder and Gazzy stopped looking around for whoever called his name.  
"Gazzy!" I yelled crashing into him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Max! It's actually you." Gazzy said and hugged me back. "How'd you- Where's- I can't believe it!" He stumbled moving back.

"I'm on my way to Miami. I'm getting the flock back together and Fangs in Miami." I said smiling the biggest smile I've ever smiled.

"Fang's in Miami? Lucky guy." He said rolling his eyes.

"I have to get the flock back together, there's a new guy in town with the same intentions as 'The School'." I told him in a lower voice.

"Cool, can I come?" He asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Hey Kyle!" He yelled and a man turned around to him. The man sprinted up to us and looked at both of us. "This woman says there might be another bomb on board because the man came on with another man so I'm going with her." He said.

"Sure thing, we'll load your bag on." He said nodding. He ran off and Gazzy and I walked back to the Air craft.

"Your voice has changed so much, and you're taller, and you're so grown-up. I miss my Gazzy." I said as we entered the gate. He laughed in his new deeper voice. Why did Gazzy have to grow-up? Damn you puberty!

"Yeah, I decided to put my expertise into good use and became a bomb defuse expert at the airport." He chuckled at his own joke. I sat down in the seat I was before and the man looked at me weird as Gazzy sat across the aisle in a spare seat by itself.

"Oh by the way, this is Mark; he's a friend of Nick's." I said and winked at Gazzy. "Mark this is Zephyr; He's an old friend of Nick's as well." I said and Mark shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Mark said.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Gazzy said back.

"You were the man who defused that bomb. Can I ask if you actually knew what you were doing?" Mark said.

"Yeah, of course: I know bombs inside out." Gazzy explained.

"Please fasten your seatbelts."Said the perky flight attendants voice over the speaker. I put my seat belt on as the plane moved out onto the runway.

When we took off my ears were worse than ever but I didn't car because I was smiling too much.

_1 down 5 to go_

**A/N: Yeah I found Gazzy.**

**I know Bomb defusing isn't Gazzy's style but it was better than pyromaniac. **

**-Stars-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another Chapter! I know what you're all thinking.**

_**OMG FAX MOMENT ALERT!**_

**And you're all very funny but it won't be till the ends so don't hold your breath...**

**No, seriously. I don't want any deaths.**

When we landed we grabbed our bags (Ella packed mine for me) and shared a cab with Mark to his hotel where we got a room each and then we went to bed. It was so nice to sleep in a bed for the very first time in ten years.

I was so excited to see Fang tomorrow that I fell straight asleep thinking about it. I also had a dream that night...

"_Go away!" I screamed pushing the scientist away. Two erasers held me down and then the needle was jabbed into my stomach. This part was a memory but the next part is weird._

_The Erasers dragged me off down cell after cell until I got to a room with the rest of the flock in it. Fang and Gazzy were grown up but everyone else were still children. I watched in horror as a whole bunch of Erasers came in and slaughtered them. _

"_No!"I screamed and fell to my knees. I opened my eyes to see I was in a field._

"_Max?" Said a voice. I looked up to see Fang fully grown. "Are you okay?" He asked._

"_Fang!" I yelled and jumped up wrapping my arms around him. "I missed you so much." I said._

"_I've never dreamed of you as an adult. I don't even know what you looked like till now." He said. I looked at him confused._

"_What? Why did you say that? Fang, you'll see me soon. I'm in Miami." I said and then I woke up._

I sat up in bed and looked around. Fang wasn't here anymore.

But in my dream he said he'd never seen me before. What was that about? I would've much preferred a kiss.

I sighed and lay back down and closed my eyes. I didn't care anymore I just wanted sleep.

-= (Line) =-

I woke up in the morning and had a shower then slipped on my reunion clothes and went downstairs.

"Ready?" I asked Gazzy as he came to the elevator. He looked at what I was wearing and then looked at me confused.

"Ella?" He asked. I nodded, "Thought so." He said and we entered the elevator. "Max, where were you for the last ten years?" Gazzy said as the elevator went down.

"A lab." I said. "A white padded room." I said and he looked at me shocked.

"They kept you?" He said. I nodded as fresh tears sprung to my eyes.

"Yeah, but I got out and now I'm back." I said.

"Um, okay. But you'll have to tell Fang you know." He said.

"I know but not until we've been together for a while." I said then there was silence as we walked through the doors to the cab and to the Police headquarters. I jumped out of the car and turned around leaning in the door. "You stay here. I'll go see him first." I said. I wanted alone time with Fang first.

"Oh, you want some _alone_ time." He said and winked at me.

"Yes, thankyou Zephyr." I said and slammed the door in his face. He reminds me of Iggy. I walked through the door and through a metal detector that, luckily, didn't beep. Then I made my way up to the agency.

"Hello how may I help you?" Said the perky secretary.

"Do you know where Nicholas Randall's office is?" I asked. This was surprisingly easy.

"In the glass office with the curtains. Mr. Randall prefers his privacy." The assistant said still smiling. I shuddered and moved towards the only office with curtains.

When I got there I looked through the door to see Fang was staring at a whiteboard with pictures of... us. There was our group shot in the middle then pictures of everyone but me in their older years.

"Why isn't she anywhere?" Fang said.

"Mate, whoever she is she's obviously off the map for a reason." Said another guy sitting on the table.

"But she'd leave some trace. Some evidence for me to find her unless something's happened." He said still turned away.

"Maybe something has happened." the man suggested.

"No!" Fang yelled and I jumped. The entire office jumped. Even the secretary's smile dropped. "She's alive, I know it." Fang said resting his head against the white board and banging his fist.

"Mate, you don't know that." He said.

"But I know where everyone but her is. Crystal is a waitress, Jeff is a cook, Zephyr works at the airport and Ariel is the biggest show in Atlanta but there's no trace of her." He said.

"What if she's dead?" The man said.

"She's not dead!" He yelled turning and pushing all the paper on his desk to the ground. Then he looked directly at me and just like that... I ran. I got out of there as quick as possible, running down the stairs and into the park across the road.

"Max!" I heard Gazzy yell and come after me. I didn't turn; I just got to the most deserted part of the street and spread my wings.

I flew through the air feeling the cool wind on my face until I found a building under construction and landed to take a breath.

I couldn't think straight: Why was I scared of Fang? Why didn't I just walk in there and fill him with joy? Why was I scared?

"Max?" I heard Gazzy say.

"I just... ran. Why did I run?" I said.

"Because it's too soon. You need another day or two. Come on, let's go back to the motel and you can try again tomorrow." He said. I nodded and flew back to a park a block away from the motel and walked back to my room.

It was such a relief I collapsed on my bed and closed my eye. Then I just burst into tears. I needed someone now, someone who will always be there... Someone named Fang.

But I couldn't have him so I had to be by myself for tonight. Probably tomorrow night too.

"You've been a very bad piggy." Said a voice from behind me just before I drifted off.

**A/N: Okay sorry about the missing moment. Next chapter, I promise that there's a kiss.**

**R&R**

**-Stars-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay promised kiss in this chapter so here it is right now!**

**R&R**

_Recently on Found You_

_I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes and let the tears flowed. I needed someone now, someone who will always be there... Someone named Fang. _

_But I couldn't have him so I had to be by myself for tonight. Probably tomorrow night too._

"_You've been a very bad piggy." Said a voice from behind me just before I drifted off. _

* * *

I sprung up kicking the eraser in the guts then more came through my door and backed me against the window. Lucky I had the window open because I jumped out of it and fell towards the ground. I spread my wings and the air caught the air, pulling myself up sharply and probably ripping my wings off.

I landed on Gazzy's balcony.

"Gazzy!" I yelled. He came out the door, almost running into me.

"Let's go for a look around Miami." Gazzy suggested. I nodded and took off his balcony.

I flew back to the construction site and landed.

"We need a phonebook." I said looking for a phone booth somewhere on the street.

"Yeah, I hope Fang has a nice house." Gazzy said lying down.

"No. We can't, I can't. Why don't you go and tell him where I am and he can tackle me to the ground." I said curling into a ball. Gazzy sat up looking at me.

"Come on Max, Why are you so scared?" Gazzy said with a half-smile.

"What will he say when he finds out I've been in the lab for ten years. He'll blame himself. I know it." I said a tear running down my cheek.

"You know for a girl who's beat up hundreds of Erasers you sure do have problems in love." Gazzy said.

"You can't talk; I haven't met a girlfriend yet." I said angry.

"Yeah that's because she cheated on me." Gazzy said sadly.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"She cheated on me." He repeated and looked down sadly. "I told her my secret and everything then I came home and she had another boyfriend." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry Gazzy." I started patting his back.

"No it's fine. I was being a bit of a hypocrite." He shrugged.

"Yeah you were." I said and he raised an eyebrow and laughed at my reaction. "Was that the wrong thing to say? My people skills are gone after ten years." I said feeling a bit weird.

"Yeah, usually people say 'it's okay I do that to.'" He laughed then his face went serious making my heart clench at what ten years had done to him. "We need to find Fang and you need to talk to him." He told me. I dropped my head and looked at the ground: I had to talk to him. We needed somewhere to lay low.

"Okay, but you go first." I said and he laughed a deep laugh, well comparing to the chuckle he had when he was eight.

"Okay I will, as soon as we find him that is." Gazzy laughed. I looked around spotting a phone booth with a phone book in it. I flapped down and landed hard on the ground running to the booth.

_Nicholas Randall,_ I remembered flicking to Randall's. There were heaps of them, almost two columns full. I found two Nicholas Randall's.

"Do you have a pen?" I asked. He shook his head and I sighed, looking down at the addresses then laughed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We only have one address anyway, the other one lives in a retirement village." I laughed. He laughed to.

"So where to?" He asked.

"I know where it is. It's walking distance from the station. I saw it on the way to the police headquarters." I said taking off and stunning some drunken homeless man. The look on his face was priceless.

* * *

I touched down on his balcony standing in the shadows so he couldn't see me.

"You go around to his apartment door and I'll sneak in through the door while you distract him." I told him.

"If you run off again. I'll send Fang after you." He warned climbing down the fire escape. I laughed.

I turned my attention back to Fang. He sat on the couch with a beer in his hand. His face was passive, unmoving but his eyes were filled with hurt and unanswered question which made my heart clench. I had done that to him.

The doorbell rang and he came back into view and looked through the peephole.

"Gazzy?" He said confused. He swung the door open.

"Hey!" Gazzy said opening his arms and wrapping them around Fang. Fang resentfully hugged him back and I slipped through the door. I hid behind the couch and watched as Fang walked over to the fridge and put his hand straight though the door. My jaw dropped.

"That's really cool!" Gazzy said excitedly. "Did you develop new powers too?" He asked.

"Yeah." Fang answered with a small smile. He passed Gazzy a beer and took a sip of his. "I can walk through walls and stuff and I have X-ray vision." He smiled.

"So you can see through clothes and stuff?" Gazzy asked. I rolled my eyes. At least Iggy doesn't have X-ray vision, a blind guy with X-ray vision and is always thinking with the wrong brain.

"Yeah but it's really awkward when a fat guy walks past." Fang joked making Gazzy laughed. I smiled at the scene.

"I have a new power to." Gazzy said proudly. "If I touch a electronic item then I know how it works straight away it really helps with the bomb diffusing business." He smiled so big that it reminded me of little Gazzy.

"Yeah I heard about that. Your file said that you have diffused twice as many bombs as any one else." Fang said. Yeah and made three times as much. Fang turned his back to me and kept talking. I slowly moved behind him and Gazzy locked eyes with me and smiled.

I watched Fang tense up: He had heard me or sensed me. Gazzy looked at me wide-eyed and worried. He was quite the actor. I had taught him well.

I felt fear run through me when I was inches from his black top. I could smell his musky scent and feel the electricity between my fingers and his back. Fang quickly turned and twisted my arm behind my back.

"Ow, ow, ow." I winced. He was breaking my arm.

"Max?" He said confused and let me go. I smiled at him.

"I guess I'm a bit out of practice." I laughed.

"Max." He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and then kissed him. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Our kiss continued for a while… actually for so long I was panting when I pulled back. He had a special smile, the one I love so much.

"Max… I thought I was going crazy when I saw you in that office. I thought I was seeing things." He said looking me in the arms. I bit my lip.

"Yeah I wanted to apologize about running off." I said.

"Don't, I probably scared you. I'm sorry." He said. He kissed him again this time we put a little bit of tongue in. Must be all those hormones from my teenage years I saved up.

**A/N: Yeah I finally updated. Sorry it took so long but I had writers block.**

**Please review!**

**-Stars-**


End file.
